


A Man of His Word (Call Me, Maybe)

by piningly



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, Drunk Texting, Fix-It, M/M, Shy Harry, Slow Burn, Texting, Top Harry, What Have I Done, well - slow ish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piningly/pseuds/piningly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Eggsy calls the number on the back of his Dad's medal, the last thing he expects is to start receiving texts from a stranger. The stranger calls himself Galahad, has a weird fascination with grammar, and is really making Eggsy reconsider every single one of his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by Alphaplease | Find me on tumblr at t00gr00vy ;).

**April 23rd:**

 

"Hello?"

 

It’s 2am on a Thursday night, rain pattering down with no sign of stopping. It keeps Eggsy awake - and it’s probably the reason he’d decided against all logic to call the number that he’s been tracing on the back of his dad’s medal for years. He palms his phone in his hand, listening. The line's static, nothing there but the discomforting sound of white noise.

 

"This is stupid," He rubs a hand over his forehead, sighing, "I just - I dunno what I thought would happen."

 

He's about to hang up, swearing at himself for calling the number on the back of a stupid medal in the first place, before he remembers something someone told him a long time ago. Eggsy bites his lip and rolls his eyes at himself before whispering.

 

"Oxfords, not brogues?"

 

There's a beat of silence.

 

"Thank you for your call, your complaint has been duly received."

 

The line goes dead, and Eggsy slumps back into his worn sheets and wonders why he even called in the first place. He's just _lonely_.

 

* * *

 

**April 25th:**

 

_[10:03] This text message is an automated response to a complaint made on April 23rd at 02:10. Please reply with "Reply," to hear from one of our customer service team, "Merlin," for technical support, or "Desist," if you have received this message in error._

 

What the hell, Eggsy thinks, fingers sliding rapidly across his cracked iPhone screen. What's life without a little excitement?

 

[10:10] Reply.

 

**May 1st:**

The number that flashes across his screen is unrecognisable, but that doesn’t stop Eggsy from checking who’s messaging him at buttcrack o’clock in the morning. He’s _sleeping,_ for christ’s sake. Well, he _could_ be sleeping. He can still taste the vestiges of the dream he was dreaming. Almost.

 

**_[08:13] Hello, Eggsy._ **

****

What? He checks all of his contacts before flicking Jamal a quick text to make sure he hasn’t changed his number. When he receives a reply saying that he’s bonkers if he thinks Jamal’ll switch digits after this many years he can’t help but be a little intrigued.

 

[08:32] who's this then

 

Eggsy waits, thumbs twiddling.

 

**_[08:35] My name is Galahad._ **

 

Well, that’s just Gala- _sad._

 

[08:42] ha ha bruv

[08:42] don't suppose u got Lancelot and Arthur wiv u then

 

**_[08:46] I'm afraid they're summarily engaged at the moment, Eggsy._ **

 

[08:47] you havin a laugh?

 

Eggsy’s mouth twitches, brow furrowing as he stares at the small cracks that spider across his phone screen.

 

**_[08:51] I wouldn't dream of it, my boy._ **

****

How old is this guy, _fifty_?

 

[08:52] I ain't 'your boy’

 

Eggsy’s not quite petulant enough to add ‘So there.’

 

**_[08:53] Of course, Eggsy._ **

****

* * *

 

 

Eggsy fucks about at home for the next few days, barely concentrates on his job and skips as many shifts as he goes to. Ain't nothin' to say for it, he's just not engaged. S'not like there's any point in it anyways - he doesn't see none of the money he gets paid. It all goes to Dean.

 

It's only after a rigorous jogging session (running the fuck away from Dean's merry band of twits) that he gives the texts he'd received a second thought.

 

**May 5th:**

 

[15:54] why u textin me anyways

[15:54] if this is some kinda joke it ain't funny

 

**_[16:03] Certainly not._ **

**_[16:05] I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said I was simply enquiring after a friend._ **

****

Eggsy snorts.

 

[16:07] u don't even know me

 

**_[16:10] Perhaps, but it's nice just to talk to someone, isn't it?_ **

 

Yeah, Eggsy thinks. It ain't too bad. But it’s not like he’s going to say that to some weird old (He has to be at _least_ 50) stranger he’s never met. He’s not that sad.

 

[16:20] yeah

[16:20] I guess

 

Okay, he is a little bit that sad.

 

[16:21] but I don't want none of this mushy feelings crap ok?

 

**_[16:27] I wouldn't dream of it._ **

 

[16:31] good

[16:32] what kind of a name is Galahad anyway

[16:33] are you secretly a night or summat?

 

Eggsy finds it hard to picture someone with such eloquence gettin’ all dressed up in chains and shit. Maybe Galahad’s not his real name. Shit, Galahad is definitely not his real name, what is Eggsy thinking?

 

**_[16:40] Something like that._ **

****

Eggsy pauses for a fraction of a second, smirks, and types rapidly.

 

[16:42] or is Galahad like a porn star codename

[16:43] because I can't really see u as a an adult film kinda person

[16:45] but I ain't judgin

 

He _is_ judging.

 

**_[19:00] I prefer being clothed._ **

 

It’s hours later that his phone buzzes and Eggsy’s almost embarrassed at how quickly he scrambles for his phone, lips curled in a half smile.

 

[19:01] ok

[19:02] I sleep in the nude

[19:03] we all have our secrets

 

Not that that one’s a secret. Even Jamal knows, because he’s always the one who has to put up with Eggsy’s drunk arse when he tries to undress after one too many beers.

 

**_[19:10] I appreciate your thoughts on the matter._ **

**_[19:11] However, I have always found cotton pyjamas much more agreeable._ **

 

[19:12] i bet u do

 

**_[19:17] Pardon?_ **

 

[19:18] :)

 

Eggsy absolutely does not try to picture Galahad snuggled up in _agreeable_ cotton, drinking tea and eating cucumber sandwiches. He absolutely doesn't. He is a 24 year old man, and he has better things to do with his time.

 

Except he has absolutely nothing better to do with his time. The shite little TV he'd managed to pick up for free so that Daisy could watch her cartoons is playing softly in the background and counting the shadows his blinds make against the shoddily painted walls of his bedroom has gotten boring. He only hesitates for a minute before starting a new text message to someone he’s pretty sure won’t judge him for spending his free time texting a stranger. It is, after all, how they’d met in the first place.

 

[20:15] hey rox

[20:15] remember that time i told you i rung that number on the back of my old medal

[20:16] they replied

[20:16] and now some bloke called Galahad is blowing up my phone

 

_[20:21] Hey Eggsy._

_[20:21] Remember that time I told you that I have to get up at four AM tomorrow to do fitness drills?_

_[20:22] That was this morning. Text me tomorrow, yeah?_

 

Eggsy sighs, dropping his phone and rubbing his eyes blearily. When had 8pm become a suitable bed time?   Of course, Roxy does dress like a 60 year old, so he supposes she does need her beauty sleep.

 

[20:25] alrite

 

Eggsy almost falls asleep himself before he hears his phone vibrate softly.

 

**_[20:31] Goodnight, Eggsy._ **

 

The corners of his lips lift.

 

[20:32] Gnite


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out getting a reply from Galahad is harder than he'd previously thought. It's been hours; Eggsy makes his way through two jam sandwiches, a bottle of coke and a bag of crisps before he feels the tell tale buzz of a message through his jean pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised! thank you all for your absolutely lovely words - it honestly makes my day to see a comment or a kudos! you guys are the bomb!

**May 7th:**

 

[11:13] so rox

 

_[11:15] Yes, Eggsy?_

 

[11:16] it's 11 in the mornin

 

_[11:17] You are truly astute. Yes it is._

 

[11:18] so can I talk to you about the weird guy textin me now or what?

 

_[11:20] Give me a second._

_[11:24] Okay, hit me._

 

[11:26] I would never hit a girl

 

_[11:28] Yes you would. The first time we met you tried to knock me out._

 

[11:30] That's different

[11:30] you snuck up on me

[11:31] It was night time

 

_[11:34] That tends to happen when you agree to meet someone for dinner._

_[11:35] Which usually occurs after the sun goes down._

 

[11:36] har har

[11:37] I know a little bit bout wat happens after the sun goes down, thanks

 

_[11:40] I know you do. Now, what was it you wanted?_

 

[11:42] I called the number

 

_[11:43] What number?_

 

[11:43] The number on the medal

 

_[11:45] Oh, that. So, a person called Galahad is messaging you. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?_

 

[11:48] I dunno

[11:49] I mean

[11.49] he's awful proper

 

_[11:52] That_ _’s your only complaint?_

 

[11:54] yep

[11:55] I also had a burned coffee this morning too

[11:55] but I guessed you'd tell me to just get over that one so

[11:56] no use crying over burned milk yeah?

 

_[12:03] Spilled milk, Eggsy._

 

[12:04] ?

 

_[12:05] The saying. Never mind, tell me all about Galahad._

 

[12:06] Well he's over 50

[12:06] likes tea and crumpets

[12:07] also has a bit of a thing for cotton jammies

 

_[12:11] He told you all this?_

 

[12:14] nah

[12:14] but it sounds pretty sad don't it?

_[12:16] I think that the sad part is that you're talking to me about it._

_[12:18] How do you know that the person you're texting is male, anyway?_

 

She's got a point. Eggsy fumbles through his recent messages before pulling up his last text to Galahad.

 

[12:21] hey

[12:21] so you're a boy, right

[12:22] cos if you just some 60 year old housewife gettin her kicks off from catfishing

[12:23] I ain't into that

 

He refuses to answer Roxy until he's had a reply.

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out getting a response from Galahad is harder than he'd previously thought. It's been hours; Eggsy makes his way through two jam sandwiches, a bottle of coke and a bag of crisps before he feels the tell tale buzz of a message through his jean pocket.

 

Burping loudly and grinning at himself, he flicks open his phone and scans the words in front of him.

 

**_[16:08] Eggsy. Wonderful to hear from you again._ **

**_[16:10] Although, one has to wonder what sort of inclination I have given that would lead you to believe I am 'catfishing'._ **

 

Eggsy doesn't laugh, but it's a near thing. Dear _God_ this man could give an English teacher a run for their money.

 

But he still hasn't answered the question. Eggsy doesn't want to appear too impatient, but, ah, screw it —

 

[16:12] you avoidin the question?

 

He waits. The seconds tick by as he drums his fingers across the bleached pine of his dining room table.

 

**_[16:15] Certainly not. I am happy to tell you that I am the proud owner of a British passport that states clearly that my gender is 'M'._ **

 

[16:19] What if I don't believe u

 

Eggsy startles bright red when the next thing that flashes on his screen isn't just ridiculously postured words, but a photo.

 

**_[16:21]_ **

 

**_[16:22] Does this satisfy your concerns?_ **

 

Well, fuck _yeah_ it does. It satisfies a lot more than Eggsy's concerns, and he feels his cheeks heat up as he opens the image. His mouth falls open, gawping as his eyes soak up the pleasant angles revealed by the suit Galahad's wearing - all imagined softness and wrinkles replaces by lean lines and sharpness that makes Eggsy bite his tongue . When he'd pictured the other man, it had always been with cup of tea and some grandfather slippers on. It makes something hot buzz inside him to see that he's entirely wrong. Eggsy's so entranced that he almost jumps when the buzz of a new text runs across his palms.

 

**_[16:25] I have a colleague who is awfully inclined to take photos at every social event._ **

 

And wait, is Galahad embarrassed? Is he trying to explain why he has a photo of himself ready to go? This is just _too good_. Eggsy takes a quick moment to attach the image to a text ("definitely not a woman,") and sends it smugly off to Roxy before plotting how exactly he's going to take advantage of this.

 

[16:27] S'alright G, everyone likes a good selfie

 

**_[16:28] I'm sure they do._ **

 

Ooh, that was a fast reply. He _is_ eager. Eggsy licks his lips and grins, earlier embarrassment forgotten with the thrill of a new mission.

 

[16:31] u look pretty sharp

[16:32] but I'm not gonna lie, the umbrella's a bit granddad

 

**_[16:35] Oh?_ **

 

[16:37] might want to trade up to a briefcase or something next time

[16:38] goes with the suit more

 

**_[16:41] I'll take that into account. I'm sure a briefcase would do marvelously the next time I_ ** **_’m stuck outside in a storm._ **

 

Is he joking? Did Galahad just joke? Eggsy's stomach ties itself up in knots, and before he can think his fingers are gliding across the keyboard in a quick reply.

 

[16:43] cheeky

 

**_[16:45] Quite._ **

 

Eggsy groans, head falling into his hands.

 

* * *

 

**May 10th:**

 

Eggsy's tired. It's 9 O'clock on a weeknight but he spent the night running after a bunch of idiots who'd decided not to pay a $200 tab. He supposed it serves him right for working at a pub, but his muscles are protesting. He stares up at the ceiling, rubbing his calves briefly before picking up his phone.

 

It's become almost second nature to check it for new messages now. In the last week he's received and sent more than ever before. A bit of that's because the new FIFA just came out and Jamal's keeping him updated on every goal he ever scores, a bigger part because Roxy's running through some tests for some job or another and it's his duty as her mate to cheer her through them, but the biggest reason is the contact that flashes across the screen as he starts to type out a new message.

 

[21:18] I bought some of ur posh cotton jammies today

 

**_[21:23] I see. What's your verdict?_ **

 

He wonders when exactly he started taking these messages at face value. It's possible that Galahad is an entirely different person to the photograph, after all. Eggsy sighs, rolls over and taps out a reply.

 

[21:24] they're ok

 

**_[21:27] I'm glad to hear it._ **

**_[21:28] Sleep well, Eggsy._ **

 

[21:29] will do, grandpa

 

* * *

 

 

**May 12th:**

 

[09:37] so

 

_[09:40] I always worry when you start your messages with that._

 

[09:42] soooooo

[09:42] u even more worried now?

 

_[09:44] Not particularly.  
[09:45] Is there any reason I'm_ _receiving the honor of your virtual presence this morning?_

 

[09:47] not particularly ; )

[09:48] m’bored

[09:48] Dais and mum are out doin the groceries

[09:49] and I’m not allowed into the store anymore cos of a stupid fight with dean

[09:50] which i won, btw

[09:51] but I ain’t got nothin better to do

 

_[09:56] I see._

_[09:58] Has anyone ever told you have atrocious grammar?_

 

[10:00] never

 

Eggsy smirks.

 

_[10:01] I worry about you sometimes, Eggsy._

 

Smirk widening into a grin, Eggsy thumbs out a quick reply, before shucking on his jacket and pressing his feet into worn Nikes. He’s glad he has Roxy, he really is. As he breezes out of his bedroom and through the front door, he wonders what his life would be like if he hadn’t met her. Probably wouldn’t have had a job. Probably would be getting high and thinking about which wall to spray paint next. Probably-

 

Probably would’ve been a mess, really.

 

Poor grammar’s the least of his worries, when he thinks about it, and as he swings around a pole and jumps three steps in a row down to the street Eggsy can’t help but flick another text off, letters flying from his fingertips.

 

* * *

 

**May 12th:**

 

[10:13] you ever think about what your life would be like if you made some better choices?

 

He doesn't pay attention to the buzz of the answer, but it's there when he collapses back into his room hours later.

 

_**[10:20] Every day.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo! this chapter is non-beta'd, but will be beta'd in the near future! i wrote the entirety of this on my mobile phone in about an hour - i think i need help.  
> i should note that the picture of harry is stolen from the fantastic gif made by thistie [tumblr]. their blog is amazing - if you have a spare moment, it's well worth a look!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a little idea that I just know is going to turn into a 20k+ fic that I have been fiddling around with for the last couple of days. I hope you like it! I'll update every Saturday at a minimum!


End file.
